Bad ROMANCE?
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: After ending his marriage to Tina and losing custody of Rayna, Metal begins to think he's losing it. He thinks he's in love... with the worst POSSIBLE person to be in love with. Who is it? MyMusic fic. Multiple pairings, but there's only ONE main couple. And yes, the main couple includes Metal. Rated T.
1. In A Different State Of Mind

**A/N: Okay, I know what you all are thinking. "This girl is insane for posting so much shit on such a wide array of topics." Why thank you. Here's another MyMusic fic. :)**

**Title: Bad... ROMANCE?  
Pairing(s): IT'S A SECRET! :) But a hint is... it's a Metal pairing. :)  
Summary: After breaking up with Tina and losing custody of Rayna, Metal begins to think he's lost it. He thinks he's in love... with the WORST possible person he could be in love with. After one of the MyMusic staffers finds out, the secret gets leaked. Will Metal end up with who he really wants?  
Setting(s): Flashbacks; The day after the 13th episode of MyMusic. Storyline Time; A month later.  
Rating: T. Why? IT'S A SECRET!  
Author's Notes: WILL INCLUDE RESPONSES TO YOUR REVIEWS! :D**

* * *

_"I... I thought you loved me..." Tina Jefferson cried, through sobs of sadness. "I thought you wanted to BE with me! WE HAVE A DAUGHTER, ALEX! DON'T YOU WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR HER?!" Tina begins to yell. Alex Jefferson had had enough. He wasn't going to be with someone he didn't love anymore. He couldn't stand being with her, and having a CHILD with her. He couldn't bear to see his daughter have to go through the suffering of having divorced parents._

_But he couldn't stay, either. Life was just too complicated for him. "Tina," he began to reply, with his bags in his hands. "You know I would never wish this upon Rayna, or you. You're very kind, but... I don't want to spend the rest of my life unhappily married." Tina's makeup was smearing as she watched her husband leave her. He stopped in the doorway. "I won't be needing THIS anymore," he said, dropping the wedding ring he had once cherished._

_Funny how one simple motion could end a whole relationship._

* * *

But that was a month ago, and this is now. Alex, who many people know by his nickname at work, Metal, is at his workspace, trying to fix the cameras that tape their show, The Mosh. And here comes the wave of sadness. He has **just **been thinking about what happened, and now he can't take it. He **needs **to be happy again, and unfortunately, Metal hasn't found that happiness yet.

But he **wants **it. Don't think he doesn't. And he can't **obtain **it, no matter how hard he tries. What happened a month ago still lingers in his thoughts. And he absolutely **hates **it. "Hey, Metal," someone says. It's a guy. A very **distinctive **guy. Intern 2. "Is that camera almost done?" he asks, looking at Metal and the camera. He notices the tears streaming down Metal's face. Intern 2 had never seen Metal cry before.

"Metal," Intern 2 says, breathlessly. "Are you... **crying?" **Metal sniffles a little and stares up from the camera to face Intern 2. Metal, trying to put up a front about his emotions, replies with a, "No, something just got in my eye. Damn allergens." He wipes the tears away from his face and goes back to work. Intern 2 just stares at him. Since when did Metal show **sadness **or **vulnerability?**

Now, it was no secret that Intern 2 didn't like relationships with co-workers, but he was looking for love, and figured that the work area was as good a place to start looking than any. He hoped to maybe find love with Scene, or Idol, or maybe even Techno. But he highly doubted Scene or Techno, seeing as Scene had been lusting after Indie for quite awhile and Techno practically **belonged **to Dubstep.

And here he was, feeling sympathy for the devil. And **no, **he did **not **feel sympathy towards the **actual **devil. Okay, he was only thinking **figuratively. **Metal sniffles again and then replies, "Uh, yeah. The camera's almost done. It should be up and running by Thursday." Intern 2 nodded and left Metal's cubicle as fast as his polished, shined black dress-shoe-wearing feet could carry him. He didn't want to spend more time with Metal than what was necessary.

* * *

Metal shrugs off the whole ordeal with Intern 2 running off so quickly and keeps working with the camera. He begins listening to Artist vs. Poet's cover of "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. He usually isn't **into **all of this, but this cover is one of his favorites. As he listens, he begins to think. And Metal thinks about a wide array of things. He can't help but think about how badly he'd screwed up things with Tina and Rayna, and he also thinks about who he would consider to be worthy of a shot.

'Scene? No, she's too naive. Besides, she's practically **wrapped **around Indie's finger. He's just playing her. She follows him around like a little puppy dog, and he doesn't even pay attention. But I know that he likes her. He's slipped and said it to me. He's just messing with her emotions, trying to make her believe she's special one second and then worthless the next. I couldn't handle all of that. I think that girl's **bipolar **or something.

'Idol? Umm... no. Why not? **Because she's a psycho hose-beast. **That woman is a Grade-A bitch. And all she listens to are those gay-ass British dudes with the fucked up wigs that call themselves One Direction and that stupid Canadian chick, Justin Bieber. Sorry, but I'm **not **a Belieber and I'm headed in the **opposite **direction. That's all I have to say about that.

'Techno? Dubstep already called dibs. Besides, those two were practically **made **for each other. Literally. Dubstep was probably **made **by Techno or Indie or somebody to give Techno companionship. Maybe Intern 2 made her. That would explain his boringness and "Oh-look-at-me-I'm-a-dweeb" shit. Or maybe Dubstep made her. I never could tell what the hell he was saying.

'While I mention it, what is Intern 2's **deal? **He's weird, I can tell. But he's kinda fascinating in a way. Hmm. Maybe he's friend-potential. I suppose he's the most sane person **in **this building. Of course, I'm not gay. I mean, if I was... Rayna wouldn't **exist. **Neither would mine or Tina's wedding rings. But, that's done with. It's over. Wait, am I really questioning my **straightness? **This whole ending-marriage deal has fucked me up **completely.'**

Is Metal **considering going gay? **He can't tell for sure. He decides to stop thinking about it and keep working on the cameras. Perhaps a good night's sleep will clear up his head so he can think clearly. But unfortunately for Metal, that long-awaited sleep wouldn't come for about another 8 hours, and a break at the bar with a surprising co-worker.

* * *

**That's Chapter One! I figured I needed to write another MyMusic story that WASN'T a one-shot or that ISN'T 'The New Intern.' I suppose by now you already know the main couple in the story. So here it is, revealed; MINTERN 2! :)**

**Thanks for reading this first chapter and if you liked it, favorite it! If you want to be notified for the new chapters, add it to your alerts! If you want to comment on it, review! If you DIDN'T like it, then you don't have to read it anymore. I can't please EVERYBODY.**

**But anyway, again, THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. In An Abandoned Bar, Asleep On The Floor

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of ****Bad... ROMANCE? :)**

**RulersAreRoyal: YAY, I MADE HISTORY! :D And you are welcome! :)  
Wait, DON'T EXPLODE! *Izzy explodes* GODDANG IT! RIIIIIIIIIICKY! *Ricky the Janitor: I AIN'T YER SLAVE!* SHUT UP AND START CLEANING!**

**Annabeth Everdeen: I ship Mina, too, but I've always liked Mintern 2 as well.  
Thank you! :)**

**hopelessromantic4ever: THE SUSPENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSE! JK, your suspense will no longer be needed. :)**

**Okay, this is the NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**On a side note, I use the same names for the characters as I use in The New Intern and my other fanfics.  
James/Jimmy: Intern 2  
Alex: Metal  
Erin: Scene  
Elliott: Indie  
Brittany: Idol  
Robert: Hip-Hop (I couldn't think of anything else. Don't judge me.)  
Kandi: Techno (I figured it'd be ironic. Great, now I'm talking like Indie.)  
Cole: Dubstep (Random name. Either that, or I let imagination take over. Your call.)  
Also, there MAY be appearances by Emo from 'The New Intern'. I don't really know for sure. What do YOU, the reviewers, think?**

* * *

_"Happy birthday, Intern 2!" everyone in the office yelled as James walked in. Scene, Techno, and Dubstep all had noisemakers in their mouths, and Techno was going crazy with hers. Indie was mustering the biggest non-smile he'd ever non-smiled. Idol was taking a picture of James's shocked expression to update the MyMusic Facebook page, Hip-Hop was just standing there, throwing confetti. But the only person that didn't look like he belonged was Metal._

_Metal was just standing there, not even moving a muscle. James knew that Metal had just recently been through a break-up with his wife, Tina, and losing custody of his daughter, Rayna, and he didn't want to upset him any further. "You all did this for **me?" **James asked them, still surprised. "Well, yeah," Idol said, smiling. Indie nodded, his expression unchanging. "Happy birthdayyyyyyyy, Intern 2!" Scene said, smiling._

_But James couldn't celebrate knowing that his friend, Metal, wasn't happy. He didn't want him to be left out. It sounded kind of funny at the time, but... James felt kind of protective over Metal. Ever since that kiss, after James had politely declined Rayna's offer of a date, James couldn't describe it, but... he felt as if he thought Metal was his._

_And he absolutely **dreaded **the thought of being possessive of **anybody, ****especially** Metal._

* * *

As if it were fate, Alex began questioning his straightness **again, **right after he encountered Intern 2 again. Metal could **tell **something about him wasn't right. But yet he knew that he was thinking clearly, otherwise he never would've went back to the subject. But... Metal couldn't figure out **why **his mind always wandered back to Intern 2. It wasn't as if he had a special affinity for Intern 2. In fact, last he knew, he **hated **the guy.

But, if he hated him, then **why **the **hell **was he thinking about him constantly?

* * *

It was nighttime, and Metal was leaving the office. He had to stay late, fixing the lighting on the News show. When he got to the lobby, there was, of all people, Intern 2, typing away on his computer. "Hey, Metal," Intern 2 said, shutting the computer down after saving his progress. "Hey to you as well," Metal replied. "I'm going out for drinks, man. You wanna come?"

Intern 2 knew this was going against his better judgement, but he felt as if he just needed to get out for a while. "Sure," he said, which came as a shock to Metal. He had always thought Intern 2 was against alcohol, but here he was, agreeing to get drinks with him. "Okay then, let's go," Metal said, holding the door open for Intern 2. Wait, did he just use **manners? **Man, Metal **was **desperate.

* * *

"So, how's life going, Intern 2?" Metal asked him, grabbing hold of a bottle of beer. Intern 2 held a glass of water in his hand and said, "James. You can just call me James. That's my real name, so..." Metal hadn't thought about what Intern 2's real name was, but he had assumed it would've been something normal. But, it just sounded good. "Okayyyy... I'm Alex," Metal said.

The two shook hands and then started drinking.

* * *

When Metal woke up, he could tell something was going on, and it wasn't a good thing... He was lying on the floor, surrounded with beer bottles to his right, and above and below him. On his left... a sleeping Intern 2... lying against his chest. **"HOLY SHIT!" **exclaimed Metal, who couldn't believe how stupid he had been the night before.

The yelling woke up Intern 2. "Hmm?" he said, opening his eyes. After a couple seconds, Intern 2 realized the situation and then screamed, **"Oh my GOD!** Did we spent the night in an **abandoned BAR? TOGETHER?!" **Metal couldn't help but simply shrug. Maybe if they knew what happened, they could figure out the whole situation and then laugh it off... **If **they didn't end up somehow **sleeping **together...

"Wha...What **happened **last night?" Metal asked Intern 2, hoping he'd know. For all Metal could remember, Intern 2 drank water the whole night. "I don't know, Alex!" he yelled at Metal. Oh, yeah, Metal thought. We ended up telling each other our names. "Well, I thought **you **drank **water **all of last night!" Intern 2 shook his head. "Uh uh uh! Remember, **you** convinced me to drink a **beer, **and one beer led to another..."

"Oh, this is bad... this is **very, very bad!" **Metal said to himself.

* * *

But really, this was only the beginning of a **long **journey to come.

* * *

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a LONG time! I've been busy! :(**

**Sorry if it's short, too! I wanted to get it done! :/**


	3. In A Big Mess

**A/N: Welcome to the third chappy of Bad ROMANCE?**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Nah, I didn't say THAT, but... I suppose if you think that's what they did, you may do so.  
I dunno why they threw that party. Probably because Scene told them to, and Indie might secretly like Scene, so... IDK. Draw your own conclusions.  
JOURNEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
Cina? What's that? It sounds intriguing! Oh, and MINTERN 2, SCENTERN 2, I don't care as long as it's cute and fits with the storyline! :D**

**TheHalfBloodHufflepuff: Yes, this IS a Mintern 2 fanfic. Thank you for noticing. :) And welcome to the reviewer party. And you're welcome.**

**Kioshikitsunekun: It's good? Why thank you! And welcome to the reviewer party. Also, thank you.**

**RulersAreRoyal: Maybe. Hmm...  
And HERE IS YOUR UPDATE... though you may not be able to see it because you stated that your computer crashed... :(**

**NPHxsexual: Welcome to the reviewer party! (Man, MORE reviewers! YAYYYYY!)  
Now, there shall be THREE chapters! :D  
And thank you! :D**

**O: Welcome to the reviewer party, and also, thank you!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: In A Big Mess_

"Daddy... **I WANT INTERN 2'S LOVE!**" screamed Rayna. It was her 16th birthday, and she was still clinging onto the intern as if he were the only thing keeping her from dying. Alex didn't know what to do with his daughter. He couldn't tell her about that drunken night that he... well, to be honest, he didn't **know **what happened or even **why **it happened. It just did.

"Rayna, you need to calm down. He's a lot older than you, and technically if he dates you, that's seducing a minor, and he could get arrested," he replied. Why he said that, he had no clue. Before that night, he would've beaten the living shit out of Intern 2 just so Rayna would be happy. Now, he was stepping in, defending Intern 2. What was it about that night that made him change so much?

And how would **Tina **react if they had still been together? Oh God, how **would **Tina react? he thought. He didn't want to imagine it. All hell would probably break lose. "But daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy!" she whined, banging her small fists on the wooden table in front of her. "Rayna, just forget about it. He's not the right one for you. Just get over him, already!" Alex yelled.

That silenced her whining. It didn't silence her tears. "Oh, God, Rayna," he said, trying to make her feel better. Rayna, like the teenager she was, began to accuse. "I remember that you kissed him that one time! You're in love with him!** You're trying to steal him away from me!" **Alex looked shocked, though he could see where his daughter was going with the idea.

"No, I would never do tha-" **"Shut up! Get the hell away from me!" **she yelled, getting out of her chair and running away from her father. She ran up to her room, like a typical teenager would. Alex stood in front of the door, banging on it, trying to get her to open it. **"Rayna! Come on, please come out!" **Then, Rayna did just that. But all she would say was, "Happy birthday to me."

* * *

While Metal celebrated the birthday of his daughter, Intern 2 lied on his couch, his palms over his face. "No no no no no..." he said, still thinking about the night before. Whatever they had done, they had done it while they were drunk. But maybe he could look at the bar security cameras and find out... James jumped from the couch and grabbed his jacket and his penny loafers.

"Hi, I'd like to view footage of the security cameras around the bar," James asked the bartender. "Okay," the bartender replied. James was a little surprised that he wasn't questioned. The bartender showed him where the computers were and how to get to the specific footage. He stopped at midnight the night before. He could see him and Alex sitting at a table, drinking.

He could even hear the conversation the two were having...

* * *

_"So, I always thought you had a thing for Scene," Metal said, hiccupping a little as he spoke. "Naw," Intern 2 replied, then gulping down a swig of his fourth bottle of beer. "I never really was that interested in any of the girls around the office." Metal smirked a little. "Jim, are you... you tryin' to tell me somethin'?" Intern 2 looked embarrassed. "No," he said, defensively._

_"So you're **not **gay," Metal stated, wondering curiously. "Well, I didn't say that either," Intern 2 replied. He slurred a little. Metal's eyes buldged out. "Wait, you're tellin' me yer bisexual?" Intern 2 nodded, with a grin on his face. "I'm... I'm fucking hammered, man," he then said. The two laughed a little. "Yeah, I was thinkin' maybe you were..." Metal replied._

_"You've thought about it?" Intern 2 asked, sounding surprised. Metal shrugged. "Well, Tina and I are done for... plus a whole bunch of random shit has been goin' on making me think..." Intern 2 looked shocked. "So... you **have **thought about it!" He pointed at Metal, as if to say, 'A-ha! I knew it!' Metal raised his hands and responded, "Guilty as charged."_

_The two laughed and then the cameras turned..._

**"No no no no NO!" **Intern 2 yelled. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that they had kissed... and that it might've led to something **else... **"Oh no," Intern 2 said. He looked at all of the other cameras. Finally, one had shown them again. It had picked up right where the other had left off. "Thank **God!" **yelled Intern 2, as he watched, fearing the worst.

_"So... you wouldn't mind if I tested somethin' out?" Intern 2 asked Metal, finally sitting down his bottle for one of the first times of the evening. "I guess not, man," Metal replied, looking confused. Then, Intern 2 leaned across the table..._

* * *

James shut the laptop's cover down onto the keyboard forcefully, hating to see the next few seconds of the footage. It still played. All he could make out were the noises coming from it.

_"You're shitting me, right?" Metal asked Intern 2, as if to say, 'You've **gotta **be kidding me.' Intern 2 laughed and then said, "No. Do you **want **me to?" Metal sighed. "You're not seriously trying to kiss me, right?" he asked. Intern 2 cleared his throat and said, "No... I guess not..." _Then, James could hear a chair scoot across the tile flooring of the bar. And then he could hear unintelligable noises that he swore sounded like two people making out.

* * *

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a LONG time! I've been busy! :(**

**Whoa, that was friggin' INTENSE... O_O Sometimes, I amaze myself... :/**


	4. In Too Deep

**A/N: Welcome to the fourth chappy of Bad ROMANCE?**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Hello... Hmm... the thought of feelings as sober folk sounds intriguing... BUT THAT IS A TALE FOR ANOTHER TIME!  
Oh yeah, especially now that Tina's a metalhead again... she would rip Intern 2 apart... (Mortal Kombat: FINISH HIM! TINA WINS. FATALITY!)  
Cina WOULD be perfect if Mintern 2 happened! O-O My God, I've had a revelation!  
And NOW YOU CAN SEE what happens next! :D**

**xLil' Suga Babyx: No, Rayna did NOT jump out the window. And Red Bull does NOT, in fact, give you wings.  
Sad. I've always been hoping that it would.**

**RulersAreRoyal: YES AND NOW ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D  
Here it is!  
They DID make out! GASPETH!  
And HOORAY for COMPUTER TECHNICIANS! :D**

**Guest: I apologize for the use of the bold text. I use it to emphasize emotion in the text. If it bothers you, I'm sorry.**

**Kioshikitsunekun: Ha, like this? *bouncing* OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG NEW CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RR! Something along those lines?**

* * *

_Chapter 4: In Too Deep_

James played the tape over and over again. No cameras showed the two. Maybe he could ask some staff members if they had seen anything go on between the two. He wanted to crawl into a ball and hide somewhere far away, where no one could find him to question him about that night. He couldn't stand to look or even **listen.** He covered his ears.

He walked out of the computer room with a somber look on his face. He mumbled to the bartender, "Thanks," and sat down. "Did you see me last night?" he asked the bartender. The bartender shook his head. "No, but I can tell you who was working last night." James nodded and said, "That'd be great, thanks." Before the bartender walked away though, he asked James, "Are you a police detective?"

James shook his head no. "Good. If they ask you, that red stain on the floor is merely a poorly done paint job." The bartender pointed to the stain. James hadn't noticed it before, but now the stain of what obviously was blood was clear. **"Eww..."** he said, as the bartender walked away to look at the shift list. **"A-ha!** Uh, Denise was working last night, so you can go talk to her."

James nodded, said, "Thank you," and walked over to where the bartender had pointed. There stood an angry-looking woman with poorly done makeup, and she looked like she was about 40. "Hello," he began, resisting the urge to throw up due to the horrible stench that was coming from her uniform. "I was wondering if you saw me and another man last night?"

Who James believed to be Denise cackled and said, "Oh, yeah! You're that kid who was sucking that other guy's face off!" James's eyes bulged outward. He didn't want to be known as "the kid who was sucking Metal's face off that one night". He wanted to fall off of the face of the earth as soon as she said it. He could hear people who weren't even there laughing at him, taunting him.

"Oh..." he said, acting as if he had no idea what happened between him and Metal. His stomach turned knots inside him, his brain was doing flips and cartwheels. He couldn't speak. He just wanted to get out of there, and never come back, never to face the humiliation again. "Um, that's all I needed to speak about, thank you," he said, quickly, then running out of the bar.

After he was sure no one in the bar could see him again, he ran his back down the wall of the nearest building, and he just sat there, exclaiming, "What am I going to do? My life is over!" And, to a certain extent, it was true.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was trying to comfort Rayna again. "Look, I'm just stating the truth, honey. I don't like Intern 2. He's all yours." Rayna sat near him, glumly. "Oh yeah?" she began, angrily. "Well then if he's all mine, than why isn't he here right now,** daddy?"** Rayna hissed the term "daddy", making Alex cringe. "Don't worry. I'll try to talk to him," he said, giving her a comforting rub on the back.

"Dad, you **don't understand!" **she began, shooing his hand away from her. "You're just making my life more **complicated! **It's never this way with **Mom!" **She paused before calming and saying, "I can see why she won custody. She's a better parent than you'll **ever **be." Alex felt as if he had just taken a slap to the face, a bullet to the chest, and a knife to the back, all at the same time.

He couldn't speak anymore. Rayna grabbed her cell phone and called Tina to come pick her up. Of course, Tina would do just that. **'Anything **for my little Rayna!' he could imagine her saying. Intern 2 burst through the door just that instant. "Metal? We need to talk," he said, rushing. Rayna was flabbergasted for a second, but then her smile faded and she said, "Oh, you want to talk to my **dad."**

Alex sighed and said to Intern 2, "Ignore her. Now, what do you need to talk about?" Intern 2 grabbed Alex's wrist and dragged him away from Rayna. Even when they were far away from her, Intern 2 whispered. "I know what happened last night," he said, in a stern tone. Alex said, whispering back, "Well, what **did **happen, oh wise one?" Intern 2 gulped.

"We... may have... made out..." he said, as if he were apologetic. Alex stood there for a minute, trying to swallow the vomit that was trickling up his throat. "So... we got drunk off of our asses and made out in a bar...?" he asked, trying to deny that it was possibly true. Intern 2 nodded. "I saw security camera footage, and I have a witness. It's true..."

Alex wanted to faint. **"Fuck!"** he exclaimed, loudly. He knew Rayna could hear him, but frankly, he didn't care. He was so upset that he had been so foolish as to make out with his own co-worker while they were drunk. "What are we going to **do, **Intern 2?" he asked. "Our lives are **over!" **Intern 2 nodded. He said, "We're just going to have to try and cover this up."

Alex nodded. "Take this to the grave, Jim."

* * *

But really, they wouldn't take this to the grave. More like... the office in a few months.

* * *

**That does it for this chapter of Bad ROMANCE?. I love writing this for everyone!**

**Sorry it's short, I've almost forgotten about this story. I apologize!**

**Adios, everyone!**


End file.
